Meri Aarzoo (My Desire)
by wizardsunlimited
Summary: Can a broken heart be mended? Can the damage ever be reversed? They say time heals all wounds, just like glue can put broken a mirror back together. But you can always see the cracks. Nothing is ever truly fixed. Follow a journey of self- discoveries, heartbreak, joy, loyalty, betrayals, and trust. TaaRey, SwaRon.
1. Character sketches

Characters in the story:

Taani Shekhawat  
Reyansh (Rey) Singhania  
Swayam Shekhawat  
Sharon Rai Prakash  
Asha Negi  
Rithvik Dhanjani  
(And the usual Characters from the show, but will let you guys know if I add anymore important characters)

Story shall be updated later today or tomorrow. I'm typing the first two chapters now.  
HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY GUYS!

Aap sabko Swatantrata Diwas ki bahaut bahaut shubhkamnayein! ( A very Happy Independence day to all of you!)  
I promise I'll update the other story soon!  
On a side note, guys! Shantanu and the whole crew of Desi Hoppers in in the USA! I wish I could go see them, but I'm a broke high school student. Like most broke high school students, I have no life. But wish them best of luck okay? World of Dance mein pahaunchna easy nahin hai. So, GOOD LUCK DESI HOPPERS! JEET KE AANA! Bindass Naach!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: The first part will be written is hindi. **The english translation is is the second part, bolded.** Thanks to my amazing friend EvenSatanLovesUnicorns for helping me sort of this mess of a formatting. Thank girl! I'm gonna be fixing the entire story hopefully this week.

* * *

CH1

"Tumhe koi haq nahin hai use milne ka!" ( _You have no right to meet her!)_ Asha screamed at the man standing in front of her.

He swiftly rebutted "Mujhse haq ki baat mat karo! Bhai hoon main uska!"

This made Asha stare at him incredulously, "Bhai? Don't make me laugh. Parson hi tumne usse saare rishte tod diye the na? Yaad hai? Ya fir yaad dilaun? Ab tum yahan se niklo. Rithvik aa gaya na to bahot maarega. Tum nikal jao humare ghar se.

"Rithvik? Voh Taani ka naya dost? Aane do. Dekhta hoon mujhe meri behen se door kaise rakhta hai" Swayam said

"Kitni baar kahun? Voh tumhari behen nahin hai! And rahi baat Rithvik aur Taani ki, to voh dono ek dusre ko saalon se jaante hain. Agar tumne Taani ke baare mein khayal kiya hota, toh tumhe pata hota. Ab jao."

Now, he was down to begging to see just a glimpse of his sister "Please, mujhe usse ek baar milna hai. Please. Phir main chala jaunga."

 ***Rithvik comes out of the kitchen***

Wiping his hands on a towel, Rithvik does not notice Swayam at first. "Asha yaar, namak kahan rakha hai? Paani Puri ke masala mein daalna hai Taani ke liye." He spots Swayam at that moment. "Asha, yeh yahan kyun aaya hai? Taani ko aur chot pahuchane aye ho kya? Tum logon ko sukun nahin milega kya, jab tak tum use poori tarah se tod na do? Voh aur nahin le payegi. Bahut mushkil se sambhli hai voh. Please. Humare ya tumhare liye nahin to uske liye, yahan se chale jao. Sirf ek baar nicely bolunga. Nikal jao mere ghar se aur Taani ki zindagi se. Voh tumhari kuch nahin hai. Nikal jao warna mai kuch kar baithunga.

Looking at Rithvik's face, Swayam realized that the man would make good on his threat and would not hesitate to hurt him. So, he made his exit, mumbling to himself "Taani, maine tumhe hurt kiya hai. Sabse zyada. Ab mera kaam hai tumhe manana. Apni behen ko ghar laana. Aur main tumhe ghar laakar hi rahunga. Chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye"

* * *

 **"You have no right to meet her!" Asha screamed at the man standing in front of her.**

 **He swiftly rebutted "Don't tell me my rights! I'm her brother!"**

 **This made Asha stare at him incredulously, "Brother? Don't make me laugh. You broke off all relations with her the other day. Remember anything? Or do you want me to remind you? Please leave now. If Rithvik comes, he will hurt you. Please leave."**

 **"Rithvik? That's Taani's new friend right? Let him come. Let me see how can anyone keep me from meeting my sister," Swayam said.**

 **"How many times do I have to tell you? She's not your sister! And if we are to speak of Rithvik and Taani, they've been friends for years. If you paid attention to things about Taani, you would have known about it."**

 **Now, he was down to begging to see just a glimpse of his sister "Please let me meet her just once. Please. I'll leave after that"**

 ***Rithvik comes out of the kitchen***

 **Wiping his hands on a towel, Rithvik does not notice Swayam at first. "Asha, where'd you keep the salt? I need some to put in the paani puri masala for Taani...What's he doing here Asha? Have you come to hurt Taani even more? You guys won't rest until you break her completely, will you? She can't take anymore. It's been very tough, putting the broken pieces back together. Please. If not for us, then for her sake, leave. I'll ask nicely just this once. Please get out of my house and from Taani's life. She isn't anyone to you. Not anymore. You've made sure of that. Please leave or I'll do something I might regret."**

 **Looking at Rithvik's face, Swayam realized that the man would make good on his threat and would not hesitate to hurt him. So, he made his exit, mumbling to himself "Taani, I've hurt you. More than anyone else has. Now, it's my job to make it up to you. To bring my sister home. And I will bring you home. At any cost"**


	3. Chapter 2

CH2

*Rey POV*

(flashback to 2 days earlier)

"Irritate karti hai voh mujhe. Use sirf tolerate kar raha hoon kyunki voh Swayam ki behen hai. Mere best friend ki behen nahin hoti na, to kab ka chod diya hota. Ab kya karun Sharon? Uske dimaag mein kahin se shaadi ka bhoot ghus gaya hai. Shaadi ke baare mein chup hone ka naam hi nahin leti. Main aisi ladki ke saath nahin reh sakta. I think I need a break from her. Par main use kuch keh bhi to nahin sakta. Agar use kuch kaha to voh roti hui apne bhai ke paas chali jaayegi. Aur Swayam mere liye sirf mera dost hi nahin, mera bhai bhi hai. Main humari dosti par chance nahin lena chahata. Lekin main Taani ko bhi aur din bardasht nahin kar sakta. Kya karun main Sharon? Tum hi kuch batao." Rey vented out his frustration to Sharon in the Rehearsal Hall.

Sharon turned to look at Rey and quickly noticed Taani at the entrance of the Hall. She gave Rey a tiny nod to show that Taani had heard what he just said and they could continue their charade. "Rey main Swayam se is baare mein baat kar chuki hoon. Agar tumhara aur Taan ka breakup ho gaya to voh kise support karega? Aur pata haiusne kya kaha? Taani toh meri sagi behen nahin hai, lekin Rey mere bhai se bhi badhkar hai'.

Rey looked at her incredulously. "Sharon, yeh tum kya keh rahi ho? Voh Swayamki behen hai. Swayam aisa kaise keh sakta hai?"

"Rey, usne jo mujhe kaha, maine tumhe voh hi bataya. Rey, Swayam won't care. Tum break up kar lo. Us ladki se sabko chutkara milega. Mere to sar mein dard ho jata hai every time she calls us down for a GS, AGS, CS, ACS meeting."

"Par Sharon, main kaise karoon? Har baar use milta hoon toh voh mujhe bolne ka mauka hi nahin deti"

"Bas use keh do Rey. Voh kar bhi kya sakti ai? Royegi? Bas, itna hi na? Kuch farak nahin padta mujhe. I'm sure tumhe bhi kuch farak nahin padta.

(End Flashback)

Mujhe maaf kar dena Taani. Mujhe yeh karna pada. Main dance aur tumhare beech mein choose nahin kar sakta. Main abhi bhi tumse hi pyaar karta hoon, aur tumse hi pyaar karta rahoonga, lekin tumhe apne aap ko pehle realize karna hoga. Tumhe dhoondhna hoga ki Taani kaun hai. Uski pehchan kya hai? Voh life se kya chahti hai? I'm sorry Taani. Main yeh tumhare bhale ke liye kar raha hoon.' He walked mechanically to his room and collapsed at the foot of his bed, tear streaming down his face. Memories raced through his head. The time he fought for Taani, when she said Shivam was her boyfriend so that he wouldn't get defamed. When she bandaged his injuries, their first date. He kept mumbling, "I'm sorry Taani. I'm sorry. Mujhe maaf kar dena. I'm so sorry. Main tumhe hurt nahin karna chahta tha. I'm sorry" He tired himself out, sobbing and crying and fell asleep with tear tracks coating his face.

* * *

She irritates me. I tolerate her only because she is Swayam's sister. If she wasn't my best friend's sister, I would've left her a long time ago. What do I do now Sharon? She's got it in her mind that we're going to get married. She won't shut up about it. I can't stay with a girl like that. I think I need a break from her. But I can't say anything to her either. If I do, she'll go running to her brother. And Swayam is not only a friend to me but much more. He's practically my brother. I can't take a chance on our friendship. But I can't exactly put up with Taani anymore either. What do I do Sharon. You tell me.

Sharon turned to look at Rey and quickly noticed Taani at the entrance of the Hall. She gave Rey a tiny nod to show that Taani had heard what he just said and they could continue their charade. "Rey, I've talked to Swayam about this. If you breakup with Taani, who will he support? And you want to know what he said? He said that Taani is not my real sister but I value Rey much more than a real brother."

Rey looked at her incredulously. "What are you saying Sharon? She's Swayam's sister. How can he say something like that?"

"Rey, I told you whatever he said. Rey, Swayam won't care. You break up with her. Please, rid us of her presence. I get a headache every-time she calls for a GS, AGS, CS, ACS meeting."

"But Sharon, how do I do it? Every-time I see her, she just won't let me speak!"

"Just tell her Rey. What can she do? She'll cry? That it right? It doesn't affect me. I'm sure it doesn't affect you either."

(End Flashback)

"Please forgive me Taani. I had to do this. I can't choose between my dance and you. I still love you and will always love you but you have to find yourself first. You have to find who Taani is. What is her identity? What does she want from life? I'm sorry Taani. I'm doing this for your well being" He walked mechanically to his room and collapsed at the foot of his bed, tear streaming down his face. Memories raced through his head. The time he fought for Taani, when she said Shivam was her boyfriend so that he wouldn't get defamed. When she bandaged his injuries, their first date. He kept mumbling, "I'm sorry Taani. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry." He tired himself out, sobbing and crying and fell asleep with tear tracks coating his face.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm back! Just an FYI: This story is posted on India Forums but I'll probably continue it on this site because it's kinds easier to understand. Par likes karte rehna. Main try karoongi ki IF par bhi updates maarti rahoon._


	4. Chapter 3

Scene: Rithvik and Asha's house

When Taani opened her eyes, she was in a room. Upon looking around, she vaguely recognized this as the guest room at Rithvik and Asha's house. Why was she here? And why did she have a killer headache? What happened? Her brows furrowed as she tried to recall the incidents that took place. When she couldn't, she opened her mouth to scream for Rithvik, and suddenly, she was hit with memories all at once. 'Never mind,' she thought.

She started with a trembling voice, "Ab puchne ka koi faida nahin. Bhai mere saath aisa kaise kar sakte hain? Bachpan se lekar ab tak mera itna khayal rakha. Apni sagi behen se bhi zyada pyaar diya, aur kal ek hi pal mein rishta tod diya. Hey krishnaji, kya main itni buri hoon ki mujhe sab chodkar chale jaate hain? Pehle mom dad mujhe orphanage mein chodkar chale gaye. Phir tauji ne mujhe bohot dundhkar apni family mein accept kiya. Beti banaya. Ek behen banaya. Aur aaj, usi parivaar ka pyaar us bhai ne cheen liya. Yahan aayi, to Rey mein pyaar mila. Mujhe laga ki mujhe mera Jeevan saathi, mera humsafar mil gaya hai, par vo bhi muhje chodkar chale gaye. Jo friends the, vo bhi chale gaye. Ab mere paas khone ke liye bacha hi kya hai?!" By the end of her monologue, she was crying and sobbing. Hearing her cries, Rithvik rushed into her room and gathered her in his arms.

"Shhh….rote nahin. Rote nahin Tanu, chup, chup. Bilkul chup. Shhh." He spoke softly, rubbing her back, hoping she would calm down. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, he saw his girlfriend standing at the door. He pleaded with his eyes for her to come in and comfort the crying girl so that he could get her something from the kitchen to help her. She nodded and took the crying girl from him as he rushed out of the room, cursing Taani's so called family. _(_

* * *

When Taani opened her eyes, she was in a room. Upon looking around, she vaguely recognized this as the guest room at Rithvik and Asha's house. Why was she here? And why did she have a killer headache? What happened? Her brows furrowed as she tried to recall the incidents that took place. When she couldn't, she opened her mouth to scream for Rithvik, and suddenly, she was hit with memories all at once. 'Never mind,' she thought.

She started with a trembling voice, "There's really no point in asking anymore. How could my brother do this to me? He took care of me since we were kids. He loved me as real sister, even more. And in one moment yesterday, he abandoned every relation we had with each other? Hey krishnaji, am I such a bad person that everyone leaves me? First, my mom and da left me at an orphange. Then uncle found me after so many difficulties and integrated me into the family. Accepted me as a daughter. Gave me brother. And today, that very brother took away the love of a family. I came here, and I found love in Rey. I thought I found my soul-mate and life-partner. But even he left me. The few friends I had, they left too. What more do I have to lose?!" By the end of her monologue, she was crying and sobbing. Hearing her cries, Rithvik rushed into her room and gathered her in his arms.

"Shhh...don't cry. Don't cry Tannu. Calm down. Calm down. Shhh." He spoke softly, rubbing her back, hoping she would calm down. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, he saw his girlfriend standing at the door. He pleaded with his eyes for her to come in and comfort the crying girl so that he could get her something from the kitchen to help her. She nodded and took the crying girl from him as he rushed out of the room, cursing Taani's so called family.

* * *

 _Well that is all for now. R & R! _


	5. Chapter 4

All rights to D3 go to its producers, writers, directors and Palki Maam. I own nothing. I just play around with the characters and try to make my OTP come true. Translations to English are in Italics after each paragraph.

* * *

*Asha POV*

My heart hurts looking at her, berating herself, torturing herself in her heart. Thinking that maybe it was her fault. That she wasn't good enough for them. I hate them and everything they stand for. For making her cry like this. A pure soul has been shattered because of them and it might not be repairable this time. God may forgive them one day, but I never will. I will remember this one day until I take my last breath. They don't deserve her or her friendship. I hugged her to my chest and let her cry herself into exhaustion. There really wasn't anything I could do at this point that would make her feel better. She would just have to get every single negative feeling out of her by herself. I think of it like a spiritual and mental cleanse for her. I don't want her to cry but she needs to do this in order to get the strength to move on and become even stronger. So strong, that she will rose above all others, like a phoenix from the ashes. I still don't know why they did this nor do I care to find out. All I know is that someone had hurt the girl I call sister and my boyfriend considers his to protect. I have seen her grow up, battle pains, society and immeasurable sadness. Pehle to socha tha ki aisa sab sirf kahaaniyon mein hota tha, par Taani ki life mein jab bhi ek khushi aati hai kuch circumstances ki vajah se se chhin jaati hai. Khushi to usk liye jaise do pal ki mehman hai. Bachpan se jaante hain Rithvik use. Poori kahaani to mujhe kabhi batayi nahin, but all I know for sure is that he met Taani at an orphanage.

*Rithvik POV*

Mujhe pata hai ki Taani ka trust ek baar tut jaata hai to usse dobara jodhna bohot mushkil hota hai. Aur iss baar uske apno nein usse hurt kiya hai. Log sochte hain ki mujhe uspar tras aata hai, because I met her in an orphanage and brought her home as my little sister. Par mujhe uspar taras nahin, apne aap par laanat mehsoos hoti hai. Bachpan se uske saath hoon, lekin use iss dard se bacha nahin payaa. Usse bhi zyada, mujhe unpar gussa aata hai. Family hokar, aisa behave karte hain. Dad shouldn't have trusted them with her. Tanu ko humaare saath his rakhna chahiye tha. At least tab vo kush to hoti. Na in logon se paala padta, aur na uske aansoo behte. Par ab main apni puraani Taani ko vaapas launga. Kitni khush rehti thi. Apne sapne the uske. Fashion designer banana chahati thi. Par uspar Mumbai aakar kuch junoon sawaar ho gaya us Rey ka. Raat, din, uthte, baithte, sirf Rey ka naam. Apne sapne to uske jaise kho hi gaye the. Bejaan ho gayi hai meri Taani. Par ab meri aur Asha ki zimmedaari hai ki hum use waapas laayein aur uski life ko ek nayi direction dein. Dekhenge. Aur dikhadenge. Un sabko. Aur especially uss Rey aur uske best friends ko. Taani ko kuch banake rehenge.

* * *

My heart hurts looking at her, berating herself, torturing herself in her heart. Thinking that maybe it was her fault. That she wasn't good enough for them. I hate them and everything they stand for. For making her cry like this. A pure soul has been shattered because of them and it might not be repairable this time. God may forgive them one day, but I never will. I will remember this one day until I take my last breath. They don't deserve her or her friendship. I hugged her to my chest and let her cry herself into exhaustion. There really wasn't anything I could do at this point that would make her feel better. She would just have to get every single negative feeling out of her by herself. I think of it like a spiritual and mental cleanse for her. I don't want her to cry but she needs to do this in order to get the strength to move on and become even stronger. So strong, that she will rose above all others, like a phoenix from the ashes. I still don't know why they did this nor do I care to find out. All I know is that someone had hurt the girl I call sister and my boyfriend considers his to protect. I have seen her grow up, battle pains, society and immeasurable sadness. At first I thought that all this happened in fairytales and movies but whenever Taani gets some happiness, some circumstances always take it away from her. It's like happiness never sticks to her. Rithvik knows her from when they were kids. I don't know the entire story, but all I know for sure is that he met Taani at an orphanage.

*Rithvik POV*

I know that once Taani loses her trust in people, it's hard to earn it back. And this time, it's her own family that has hurt her. People think that I pity her because I met her at an orphanage and brought her home as my little sister. But I don't pity her. I curse myself. I've been with her since we were kids, yet I couldn't save her from all the hurt she experienced. Even more than that, I'm frustrated at them. Being family, they behaved in this disgraceful manner. Dad shouldn't have trusted that family with her. Tanu should have stayed with us. She would've been happier then at least. If she wouldn't have had to deal with those people, she wouldn't have shed quite so many tears. But I will bring my Taani back. She used to be so happy. She had her own dreams. She wanted to be a fashion designer. But after she came to Mumbai, she got so obsessed with Rey. Every single moment, only Rey's name on her lips. It's like she lost sight of her dreams and herself. But now, it's Asha's and my responsibility to bring her back and give her a new direction in life. We'll show them. Especially Rey and his best friend. Taani will be someone in life.

* * *

 _That's all folks! It's been updated to the new format!_


	6. Chapter 5

So here's the next xhapter! I'm trying really hard to get writing but there's so many directions in which I can take this story honestly. As always, suggestions and constructive criticisms are always welcome! I do not own any of these characters, they go to their respective creators, blah blah, blah. No copyright infringement intended. Once again, Not my characters. I just play with them. And without further ado, here's the next chapter! (Translations to english are bolded)

* * *

"Namaste Tauji! Main theek hun. Dadi aur Taiji kaisi hain?" her melodious voice spoke into the phone. It had been a while since Rishi had heard his adopted daughter's voice. Hearing it once again filled his entire being with relief.

"Arre! Tumhari taiji aur dadi ko to lagaa ki humari gudiya humko bhool hi gayi! Bhai ke paas kya chali gayi, ghar ki yaad bhi nahin aayi? Vo to accha hua ki main pichle mahine vahan aaya tha dance competition ke liye. Tumhari sabko bohot yaad aati hai. Bas ab jaldi se ghar aa jao."

"Tauji, main ghar aana chahti hun. Par nahin aa sakti. At least abhi to nahin. Bas aapse ek baar baat karni thi aur aapka aashirwaad lena hai. Aapko Rithvik yaad hai? Vo bhi Mumbai mein rehta hai, apni girlfriend Asha ke saath. Vo mujhe bataa raha tha ki uski cousin ek American design company mein CEO hai aur usse ek assistant ki jaroorat hai. Jackie se meri baat hui hai aur vo mujhe job dene ke liye taiyyar hai. Aur senior designer ki post tak promotion ki bhi opportunity hai. Bas yahi puuchna chahti thi. Kya aap apni beti ke iss decision mein uska saath denge?" She blurted out, too nervous to stop for a breath.

"Arre beta! Isme puuchne wali kaunsi baat hai? Of course main tumahara saath dunga! Tum apna dream follow jo kar rahi ho! Vahan par practice karogi, tabhi to yahan par aakar Shekhawat Fashion Group ki top designer ban paogi! Iss faisle mein main 100% tumhare saath hun. Lekin, tumne apne bhai aur doston ko bataya? Unhone kuch anab-shanab to nahin kaha?" He asked cautiously. He knew his son and the dance crew were a sore subject for her. Even he had felt the tension between the group and Taani when he was in Mumbai.

"Tauji, bhai...Bhai aur baaki sab thoda busy hain. Main unko yeh sab bataa kar aur worry nahin karna chahti. Aapko pataa hai na, jab main talent camp gayi thi? Woh kitna worried ho gaye the mere liye. Bhai ko lagta hai ki main Rithvik aur Asha ke saath reh rahi hoon. Yeh dono mera khayal rakhenge." she said, and immediately regretted it. She hadn't wanted to alert anyone at home about the tiff between Swayam and her. Now that she had let that little detail slip, she knew that questions were coming her way.

"What do you mean tum Rithvik aur Asha ke saath reh rahi ho? Ghar kab choda? Kyun choda? Swayam ne kuch kaha kya? Ek responsibility di thi. Tumhara khayal rakhna aur tumhe khush rakhna. Nalayak itna bhi nahin kar paya. Kya kaha usne? Sach sach batao Taani. Tumhe meri kasam." he thundered. She could hear her taiji and dadi's voice in the background asking what had Swayam done and why was Rishi getting so angry.

"Voh...voh. Voh, Tauji, thodi si misunderstanding ho gayi thi, mere, Rey aur dance team ke beech mein. Aur bhai ko poore facts pata nahin the, to he supported the dance team. Rey AGS (Assistant General Secretary) hain par vo Dance Team ke captain pehle hain. To he also supported them. Par koyi baat nahin tauji. Jab tak main vaapis aaungi, tab tak unko thande dimaag se sochne ka chance mil jayga. Phir saari misunderstanding door ho jayegi. Aap dekhna. Aur phir main bhai ko khoob blackmail karungi aur unse khoob paani-puri ki treats lungi." Her voice choked up at the end, eyes shining with unshed tears, for the brother who she'd never be able to mend her relationship with, for the love she had lost, never to get back and for the lie she'd just told.

"Taani beta, tu sach keh rahi hai na?" he asked, knowing that his child was lying and her suffering was much greater than she was letting on.

"Ji Tauji. Bas itni si baat hai. Main aapse jhoot kyun bolungi?" she said, suppressing her sobs and tears, mentally apologizing.

"Theek hai beta. Tu kehti hai to main tera yeh jhoot maan leta hoon. Par tu mujhe America se aake sach batayegi. Poora sach. Mujhe pata hai tu Swayam to protect kar rahi hai, par vo iss layak nahin hai Taani."

"Thank you Tauji. Mujhe waqt legega, iss sab ko bhulaane ke liye. Par main aapse waada karti hun, India waapas aate hi, main aapko sab bata dungi. Magar aap tab bhai ko kuch nahin bolenge. Unse naraz nahin honge. Unhone jo kaha, jo kiya, unjaane mein kiya. Main kal ki flight se nikal rahi hoon. Parson tak pahaunch jaungi. Wahan jaise hi mujhe phone aur sim milta hai, main aapko call kar dungi. Rithvik aur Asha mere saath ja rahe hain. Unka wahan par apartment hai, hum wahin rahenge."

"Main naraaz nahin hounga, vo to sach par nirbhar hai. Par main tumhare liye koshish to zaroor karunga. Vahan par apna khayal rakhna. Main tumhari report leta rahunga. Tumse aur Rithvik, dono se. Raat bohot ho gayi hai aur kal tumhe bohot kaam hai. So jao ab. Khush raho." he bade her and disconnected the call with a heavy heart, knowing that his daughter was going away and might not come back for a very long time, if ever.

* * *

"Hello Uncle! I'm fine! How's grandma and auntie?" her melodious voice spoke into the phone. It had been a while since Rishi had heard his adopted daughter's voice. Hearing it once again filled his entire being with relief.

"Your auntie and grandma thought that our sweet doll had forgotten about us! You didn't miss us even a bit after going to live with your brother? It's a good thing I came to visit last month for the dance competition. Everyone misses you a lot. Just come back home as soon as possible now."

"Uncle, I want to go back home. But I can't. At least not right now. I just had a request. And I wanted to ask for your blessings. I hope you remember Rithvik? He lives in Mumbai too, with his girlfriend Asha. He told me that cousin works in an American design firm as a CEO and is looking for an assistant. I talked to Jackie and she's willing to give me the job. And there's even an opportunity to be promoted to the post of a senior designer. That's what I wanted to ask you. Will you support your daughter in this decision of hers?" She blurted out, too nervous to stop for a breath.

"Oh child! There's no need to ask permission for this! Of course, I'll support you! You're following your dream after all! You'll practice and gain experience there, only then you will be able to come and become the to designer at Shekhawat Fashion Group! I'm a 100% with you in this. However, have you informed your brother and friends? They didn't say anything stupid, right?" He asked cautiously. He knew his son and the dance crew were a sore subject for her. Even he had felt the tension between the group and Taani when he was in Mumbai.

"Uncle, Swayam and the rest are a little preoccupied and worried right now. I don't want to worry them more by telling them this. You remember when I went for the talent camp right? He was so worried for me. Swayam thinks that I'm staying with Rithvik and Asha right now. These two will take care of me." she said, and immediately regretted it. She hadn't wanted to alert anyone at home about the tiff between Swayam and her. Now that she had let that little detail slip, she knew that questions were coming her way.

"What do you mean you're staying with Rithvik and Asha? When'd you leave the house? Why'd you leave? I'd given him one responsibility. To take care of you and to keep you happy. That useless boy couldn't even do that! What did he say? Tell me the truth Taani. For my sake" he thundered. She could hear her taiji and dadi's voice in the background asking what had Swayam done and why was Rishi getting so angry.

 __"The thing is, uncle, it was just a little misunderstanding between me, Rey and the dance team. Swayam wasn't aware of the facts so naturally he supported the team. Rey's the AGS (Assistant General Secretary) but first and foremost, he's the captain of the dance team, so he had to support them. But it's fine uncle. By the time I return, everyone will have had a chance to calm down and think with a rational head. Then, all the misunderstandings will be cleared up. You'll see. And then, I'll blackmail Swayam a lot and extort loads of paani-puri treats out of him." Her voice choked up at the end, eyes shining with unshed tears, for the brother who she'd never be able to mend her relationship with, for the love she had lost, never to get back and for the lie she'd just told.

"Taani, you're telling the truth, right?" he asked, knowing that his child was lying and her suffering was much greater than she was letting on.

"Yes uncle. That's all there is to it. Why would I lie to you?" he said, suppressing her sobs and tears, mentally apologizing.

Alright child. If you say so, I'll accept this lie of yours as the truth. For now. But once you return, I want the truth. In its entirety. I know you're protecting Swayam, but he's not worth it child."

Thank you, uncle. It'll take me some time, to forget all this. But I promise you, that as soon as I get back, I will reveal all to you. But you won't say anything to Swayam at that time. You won't get upset with him. Whatever he said, whatever he did, he did unknowingly. My flight is tomorrow. I'll reach by the day after tomorrow. I'll call you as soon as I get a phone and a number. Rithvik and Asha will be with me. They have an apartment there, so that's where we'll be staying"

"It's dependent on the truth you tell me, if I get upset or not. But I'll definitely try for you. Take care of yourself there. I'll keep checking in. With you and with Rithvik. It's late now, you should sleep. You have a long day ahead of you. Stay happy." he bade her and disconnected the call with a heavy heart, knowing that his daughter was going away and might not come back for a very long time, if ever.


	7. Chapter 7

IT"S DONE! The 6th chapter is finally here! Aren't ya proud of me? Translations are down below the line that divides. (That sounded a lot more dramatic in my head.) Anyway: disclaimer. I don't own anything except the plot. The flashbacks are mostly mine? Unless you count the ones that didn't happen in the show. Those are definitely mine. Anyways, onwards! Ta!

* * *

*5 years later*

"Taani! Taani utho! Flight ka time ho raha hai! Airport pahaunchna hai warna flight miss ho jayegi. Aur phir Jackie maaregi. Taaaannnniiii! Uthoo! Tauji se nahin milna kya? Fine! Main akeli jaa rahi hun. Tum soti raho. Tumhare tauji ko bol dungi, ki unki laadli Taani ko sone se phursat hi nahin hai. Uff ye ladki. Ab to Rith hii isse uthayega. Vo jaane aur iske Krishna ji. Rithvik! Rith! Aake uthao apni behen ko. Maharani ghode, gadhe, sab bechke so rahi hai." Asha screamed into the living room.

"Arre! Meri behen ko kuch mat kaho. Vaise bhi, bohot time baad pakki neend aayi hai. Mazaa uthane do na Asha." Rithvik placated his fiancee, walking into the room.

"Haan, ye accha hai. Meri nanad mazaa uthaye aur humari flight hii miss ho jaaye. Aur iss kahani mein, main kab se villain ho gayi? Ab uthao apni Tanu ko. Varna iske Tauji humaara sar kha jaayenge." She spoke with humor and urgency in her voice.

"Arre baba. Tang mat karo. Main uthata hoon na. Tum jao aur dekho ki kuch chhoot to nahin gayaa." He replied, exasperatedly.

"Taani uth. Taaniiiii. Flight miss ho jayegi." That had no effect. He leaned in closer "Taani, tauji aur badi maa se nahin milna? Hum to ja rahe hain. Flight miss hone waali hai" He knew that would do the trick as her eyes shot open and obscenities tumbled out of her mouth in a rush.

"Hai Krishna ji. Main phir se late ho gayi. Uff. Aaj to Asha mujhe maar hi dalegi. Rith bhai, jaake sambhalo na apni hone-waali patni ko. Pleeaaase? Main 2 minute mein taiyyar hokar aayi. Bas 2 minute. Pakka." She pleaded with him.

Her pleading eyes had always been his weakness and were to this date. He sighed, giving in to her pleading. "Fine. Main jaake control karta hoon usko. Lekin you only have 2 minutes. Uske baad tum jaano aur tumhari best friend slash bhabhi."

"Thanks Rith bhai!" she called out as she rushed to get ready. So much to do, so little time. As he left the room, he could hear her mumbling to herself and shook his head. "Kabhi nahin badlegi."

It had been 5 years since she'd stepped foot inside her home in Jodhpur. She talked to them everyday, but it wasn't the same. She knew that going back meant questions that she didn't want to answer. Questions that she had avoided for 5 years. She didn't know how Swayam was. She had deliberately kept from contacting anyone in Mumbai, no matter how much it had hurt her. It had to be done. They might never have considered a friend, but she considered the group her friends. She missed the boys' crazy antics and the girls teasing her about Rey. Rey. Just his name brought back many memories. She didn't have to look far to know how he was doing. Tauji gave her regular updates on Swayam and Rey's dance academy. They'd named it D3. Dil, Dosti, Dance; everything that was important to them. Tauji had also told her that Swayam had never revealed exactly what had happened but asked after her well-being every day, without fail. But those days when she kept swayam updated on every little thing were gone. That ship had long sailed and in some corner of her mind she knew, that it would never be like it was.

She had to move on and her Rith bhai and Asha helped her do just that. That was one thing she would be forever grateful for, her Rith bhai. They'd grown closer over the 5 years and she proudly called him bhai. He showered his attention and love on her like Swayam never had. But the fact still remained that replacing Swayam was never possible. Rith had his own special place in her heart as her bhai and Asha as a sister and a bhabhi. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to call Sharon bhabhi, but now she had someone she could share that relationship with. The acceptance that Rithvik gave her was something she'd only heard about in fairytales.

But right now, she had to get ready. She had a flight to catch and a family to meet. She was excited to see the family she had stayed away from all these years. 5 long years, she had yearned to see them, hug them. She knew this was going to be an emotional re-union. Just as she knew that her family would be proud of her. She'd finally achieved her dream. She was the head designer for Jackie's firm, _Melee of Colors_. Jackie even had her working on her own designs for a big show that was coming up in Delhi. This was another reason she was excited to be going back. She would get to show-case her talent to the entire world and those closest to her would be able to sit in the audience, cheering her on. That Rey and Swayam wouldn't be there, stung at her heart but the pain was more bearable now than it had been a few years ago.

Looking in the mirror, she could see a changed woman staring back at her. Her long black tresses, which she had been so proud of, had been cut off into sleek choppy shoulder length hair two years ago to make it easier to manage her more busy lifestyle. Her wardrobe was always up to date with the latest trends because as Jackie put it "You have to make your inner beauty shine with your outer beauty in this industry. The clothes make the man, my dear girl. Well, in this case, the woman. But the key to confidence is looking like you have it and that you know it." Taani had taken those words to heart and updated her life with a shopping trip that Asha had dragged her on when she learned about Jackie's words to her. She looked at her ensemble for the flight; dark, high-waisted, midnight blue, skinny jeans, a navy floral tank top with a pastel blue cover-up kimono. With the outfit, her hot pink stilettos would bring the perfect pop of color. She felt confident and ready to take on the world. A touch of eye-liner, mascara and tinted lip balm and she finally felt ready. The sudden sound of the door-bell reminded her that she had somewhere to be.

Thanking her krishna ji, she quickly rushed out of her room, while running her hand through her hair. She'd still not gotten used to the short style but she liked the confidence it inspired in her. She rushed to the hall just in time to see Rithvik putting their bags into the trunk of the a hired taxi. She seated herself in the back with Asha, giving her a small smile. Peering out of the window, she took a last glance at their house, her safe haven. She would miss this. All the birthdays they celebrated here, all the movie night and crappy take-outs. She would miss when Asha and her would team up against Rith and prank him until he agreed to take them out to dinner in Chinatown. She knew that when she first arrived, the plan was for her to never return to India. Rith and Asha wanted her to have a fresh start. But going back now, after five years, felt right. It felt like she was going...home. While they had created their own little world here, in New York, their Haveli in Jodhpur would always be her home. As Rithvik got into the passenger seat, she steeled herself for the new leg in her life. She had to face her Tauji's questions and now was a better time than ever. She was at the peak of her career and any family tiff would look small compared to her achievements for him. It was time to return to the country where it all began.

* * *

"Taani! Taani wake up! It's time to go! We have to get to the airport or we'll miss the flight! And Jackie will kill us! Taaaannnniiii! Wake up! Don't you want to see your uncle again? Fine! I'll go by myself. You keep sleeping. I'll tell your uncle that his darling Taani loves her sleep more than she loves him. Ugh, this girl. Only Rith can wake her up now. I'll leave it up to him and her Krishna ji. Rithvik! Rith! Come here and wake your sister up! She could sleep through an earthquake at this rate." Asha screamed into the living room.

"Hey! Don't say anything to my sister! Anyways, it's been a long time since she's slept like a baby. Let her enjoy it." Rithvik placated his fiance.

"Yeah, that's great! Your sister enjoys her sleep and we miss our flight. And in all this, when did I become the bad guy? Now wake you Tanu up. Or her uncle will eat us up alive." She spoke with humor and urgency in her voice.

"Oh dear. Don't disturb her. I'll wake her up. You should go and check on our stuff. See if we've forgotten to pack anything." He replied, exasperatedly.

"Taani wake up! Taaniiiii. We'll miss the flight." This had no effect. He leaned in closer, "Taani, don't you want to see uncle and Badi maa? We're going to leave. We're going to miss the flight." He knew that would do the trick as her eyes shot open and obscenities tumbled out of her mouth in a rush.

"Oh Krishna ji! I'm late again! Asha's definitely gonna kill me today. Rith, please go and calm your fiancee down. Pleeeaaase? I'll be ready to go in 2 minutes. Only 2 minutes. I promise." She pleaded with him.

Her pleading eyes had always been his weakness and were to this date. He sighed, giving in to her pleading. "Fine. I'll go control her. But you only have 2 minutes. After that, it's all up to you to take care of your best-friend-slash-sister-in-law."

"Thanks Rith bhai!" she called out as she rushed to get ready. So much to do, so little time. As he left the room, he could hear her mumbling to herself and shook his head. "She'll never change."

It had been 5 years since she'd stepped foot inside her home in Jodhpur. She talked to them everyday, but it wasn't the same. She knew that going back meant questions that she didn't want to answer. Questions that she had avoided for 5 years. She didn't know how Swayam was. She had deliberately kept from contacting anyone in Mumbai, no matter how much it had hurt her. It had to be done. They might never have considered a friend, but she considered the group her friends. She missed the boys' crazy antics and the girls teasing her about Rey. Rey. Just his name brought back many memories. She didn't have to look far to know how he was doing. Uncle gave her regular updates on Swayam and Rey's dance academy. They'd named it D3. Dil, Dosti, Dance (Heart, Friendship, Dance); everything that was important to them. Uncle had also told her that Swayam had never revealed exactly what had happened but asked after her well-being every day, without fail. But those days when she kept Swayam updated on every little thing were gone. That ship had long sailed and in some corner of her mind she knew, that it would never be like it was.

She had to move on and her Rith bhai and Asha helped her do just that. That was one thing she would be forever grateful for, her Rith bhai. They'd grown closer over the 5 years and she proudly called him bhai. He showered his attention and love on her like Swayam never had. But the fact still remained that replacing Swayam was never possible. Rith had his own special place in her heart as her brother and Asha as a sister and a sister-in-law. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to call Sharon bhabhi, but now she had someone she could share that relationship with. The acceptance that Rithvik gave her was something she'd only heard about in fairytales.

But right now, she had to get ready. She had a flight to catch and a family to meet. She was excited to see the family she had stayed away from all these years. 5 long years, she had yearned to see them, hug them. She knew this was going to be an emotional re-union. Just as she knew that her family would be proud of her. She'd finally achieved her dream. She was the head designer for Jackie's firm, Melee of Colors. Jackie even had her working on her own designs for a big show that was coming up in Delhi. This was another reason she was excited to be going back. She would get to show-case her talent to the entire world and those closest to her would be able to sit in the audience, cheering her on. That Rey and Swayam wouldn't be there, stung at her heart but the pain was more bearable now than it had been a few years ago.

Looking in the mirror, she could see a changed woman staring back at her. Her long black tresses, which she had been so proud of, had been cut off into sleek choppy shoulder length hair two years ago to make it easier to manage her more busy lifestyle. Her wardrobe was always up to date with the latest trends because as Jackie put it "You have to make your inner beauty shine with your outer beauty in this industry. The clothes make the man, my dear girl. Well, in this case, the woman. But the key to confidence is looking like you have it and that you know it." Taani had taken those words to heart and updated her life with a shopping trip that Asha had dragged her on when she learned about Jackie's words to her. She looked at her ensemble for the flight; dark, high-waisted, midnight blue, skinny jeans, a navy floral tank top with a pastel blue cover-up kimono. With the outfit, her hot pink stilettos would bring the perfect pop of color. She felt confident and ready to take on the world. A touch of eye-liner, mascara and tinted lip balm and she finally felt ready. The sudden sound of the door-bell reminded her that she had somewhere to be.

Thanking her krishna ji, she quickly rushed out of her room, while running her hand through her hair. She'd still not gotten used to the short style but she liked the confidence it inspired in her. She rushed to the hall just in time to see Rithvik putting their bags into the trunk of the a hired taxi. She seated herself in the back with Asha, giving her a small smile. Peering out of the window, she took a last glance at their house, her safe haven. She would miss this. All the birthdays they celebrated here, all the movie night and crappy take-outs. She would miss when Asha and her would team up against Rith and prank him until he agreed to take them out to dinner in Chinatown. She knew that when she first arrived, the plan was for her to never return to India. Rith and Asha wanted her to have a fresh start. But going back now, after five years, felt right. It felt like she was going...home. While they had created their own little world here, in New York, their house in Jodhpur would always be her home. As Rithvik got into the passenger seat, she steeled herself for the new leg in her life. She had to face her Tauji's questions and now was a better time than ever. She was at the peak of her career and any family tiff would look small compared to her achievements for him. It was time to return to the country where it all began.

* * *

That took a long time to write but I'm glad that go done! Phew! I'm also translating this into a book for my class! So that's double-time. I should get paid. Seriously. But, side note: R & R!


End file.
